Depressed adolescents from families with critical and/or emotionally over- involved parents will show a significantly worse response to fluvoxamine than subjects whose parents do not exhibit these characteristics. Thus far, there has been no attempt to investigate why depressed adolescents have generally shown a poor response to antidepressant medications in double-blind placebo controlled study. Fifteen adolescent psychiatric outpatients meeting study criteria for depression will be entered in a 10 week open label study of Luvox. Expressed emotion will be measured at baseline and posttreatment. Subjects will be psychiatric outpatients identified at intake with depressive symptoms. They will be recruited from successive admissions to the CPH Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Clinic in the ICHSC Department of Psychiatry. Other locations are being considered as recruitment sites and will be identified to the Colorado Multiple Institutional Review Board if they are approved by Dr. Weintraub and provide written authorization to allow subject enrollment in the study. Males and females from all ethnic groups will be enrolled if they meet the study's entry criteria.